


A Present

by Mulder42Scully5



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder42Scully5/pseuds/Mulder42Scully5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully gives Mulder a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present

“I got you a present.”

“Scully, you know I don’t need anything but you.” He gave that adorable smirk, knowing that whatever she had gotten him would be perfect. It came from Scully. Scully was perfect. Her eyes were perfect; so was her hair. Her ski–-focus, big guy.

He ripped through the soft paper, never one of those guys who peeled the tape, and flipped over what looked like a long rectangular picture frame. Before he could stop it, as if he would want to, his eyes were stinging. The lump in his throat welled up so much it hurt.

All he could do was stare at that frame. He felt a tightness in his chest, as if there was a thread connecting his heart to what he held in his hands. He never thought he would have a chance to see this. Him, an outsider who no one would take seriously, let alone seriously enough to love.  
After losing so much you begin to think you’re not good enough to keep anything you care about. 

But here, standing before him at the most beautiful 5′3″ inches he had ever wrapped his arms around, was the woman who became everything good in his life, and the one he knew he would never let go of, despite any hit the universe had out on him.

Those grey eyes which were brightening up by the moment finally raised to meet Scully’s, which were shimmering in their own right.  
“Scully” he choked out, because he knew he had to say something, to let her know how in awe he was, but her eyes were always too much for him, as much as they grounded him. “I–this is so–”

He could hardly see the series of black and white images before his eyes anymore, so he gave up and wrapped his arms around Scully.

“I know, Mulder. Can you believe this is our baby?”


End file.
